Wei Wei's Diary
by wndyfiyti90
Summary: The Sky princess Wei Wei, and the fire princess San go on many adventures as they join Fairy Tail, dreading the time they turn eighteen.
1. Chapter 1

7 years ago, on the 7th of the 7th, 777, was the worst day I could possibly imagine. This was the day when the dragons disappeared. Sadly, not all of them disappeared. Only the ones with human apprentices. My dragon Grandina disappeared into thin air. She was also my twin sister's dragon as well, Wendy Marvel. The day happened a few days after my first council meeting. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, other than the fact that the dragons disappeared.

I was just minding my own business when those princely Earth dragons came to me. I was astonished, as I remember. They kept on teasing me and teasing me. I asked them to stop, but they just didn't listen. They kept on saying how I was useless, and I wasn't fit to be a princess! They never did stop, and I started crying.

Just then, a girl around seven or eight, with brown hair came up to the dragons. I don't know what she said to them, but whatever it was, it worked.

After the meeting ended, I introduced myself.

"Hi!" I started with a cheery voice.

"Hello." She replied in a deep but friendly voice. We had a great conversation, and I realized that she was named San, Fire a princess Dragon Tamer. And she realized that I was Wei Wei, princess of the Sky, Dragon Slayer.

A few days later, the day happened. It was nasty. I heard screams in my sleep, but I thought I was just imagining it. I thought about Grandina and kept on rolling. Wendy was right beside me. I looked over to her. Her dark – blueish locks matching to the exact angle as me. I looked over to her and to me. Her eyelids were closed and I closed mine. *sigh* I couldn't go back to sleep. I tried and tried, but I couldn't. So, I just stood there waiting for Wendy to wake up. I fell asleep after a little while, due to being tired. We were twins from birth, and until I die, I shall look after Wendy until the end…

When it was morning, I woke up to see everything in ruins. I looked for my sister on the bed and…. She wasn't there. "Wendy!" I called out to her, thinking that she will hear me. I kept on calling out to her, but she didn't come.

Eventually, I found her sitting down in a crumbled stone building and crying. "Grandina left me," she would say to me. I would cry with her and feel the wind calming me. "Grandina!" I yelled hoping that she will come. There was no answer and I shook my head to Wendy. Wendy then in an act of sadness, pushed me away leaving me puzzled. I was filled with confusion and anger about how my little sister pushed me. Wendy then left me stranded all alone. I wanted to go with her, but I couldn't bring myself too. I took refuge in one of the abandoned buildings and cried. "Why does this always happen to me?" I asked myself. "Why did Wendy just leave me?" I had so many questions to ask myself. It was practically unbelievable.

One day, I heard footsteps. I got my gear ready to fight who it was, or what it was. Then I realized, what if I wasn't strong enough, what if I get defeated, who is that, are they strong? To not get beat up, I was going to have to make a run for it. Suddenly, I heard a deep but friendly voice. No. It couldn't be. I ran to where the sound was coming from and saw a seven to an eight-year-old girl. She had brown hair, so I instantly knew that this was San.

I ran over to hug her, tears pouring out of my eyes. I told her that Grandina disappeared, and Wendy ran away to find her. I told her how Wendy pushed me and just ran away, although I tried my best to support her. San told me her side of the story as well. Her dragon Flame disappeared too, and Ashitacka had left, so he could've found the fire dragon Igneel.

I cried a little, out of sadness, but I wiped them. There was no use to cry anymore. She pulled me out of the abandoned building teasingly, and I couldn't stop laughing. She took me to the broken-down dragon school. I questioned San what we were doing here, but there was dead silence. We went past the arena, and into the classrooms. We sat down on our designated seats and an Earth dragon, which was a teacher started teaching me blabberish. After a few times, I figured it out and wrote it down on paper.

That's how it went every single day for seven years. But now, I'm twelve years old.

In a few days, I will be taking the Dragon Tamer test. San is most likely a Dragon Keeper by now, and we haven't exactly done that many council meetings. In my test, I am extremely excited, but nervous at the same time. If I pass and get the power of a Dragon Tamer, then I will get new powers, stronger and better, and new keys. There's this key called 'Swarm.' When you activate, a swarm of flying birds comes and defends or attacks you, or your opponent.

I did the test and I passed! Now I am equipped with all sorts of treasures. I get many keys from different realms, such as swarm, teleport, and more. I looked over to San and saw her hair, brown to bright red "Hi." I started. I showed my voice in an exciting, but nervous tone.

I asked her if we could go look for Ashitacka and Wendy, as we were really strong now, so we could beat anything that comes on our way.

"Yeah. Let's go." She just said and my face lit with happiness. Now I am going on an adventure with my best friend. I couldn't be happier.

Things have turned upside down for me since the dragons disappearing. I remembered my vow that I told seven years ago, and when I'm with Wendy, I will look after her. We left right that instant while keeping track of our travels. At home, I had nothing left. Except for this Tiara, that Grandina gave to me. She told me to always wear it on dances, or council meetings. Anything formal really. She said that it has magic powers to fly over me in a formal situation. It was my last remembrance of her.

On our travels, we only met two demons. Two really mad wizards and a three-headed dog. The two really mad wizards were extremely mad at us, even though we didn't do anything. I thought that I and San wouldn't be able to defeat them. I had forgotten that I was equipped with the power of the Dragon Tamer. When I finally remembered, I was cruising. I just used a new spell called,' sky's prisoner,' and the guy just disappeared. I don't know what san did, but she did it fast as. The three-headed dog kept on moving. I took the body, and San took his three bulgy heads. We finished in minutes.

After many days of flying, walking, running, jumping, skipping, and so on, we reached a place called Hargeon. There was an informational stand with the latest news. San picked up a newspaper and looked over to the headings.

She read out," Fairy Tail has done it again. "She paused to look at me.

"Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel and his new comrade have destroyed half a boat while eliminating the miscreants of Bosco." San read it out slowly like she was missing something. "I have been taught to learn never to expect less from dragon slayers, a Folkman says."

"Do you know what this means?" Yes. I knew what she meant. Wendy and Ashitacka were in Fairy Tail. I started running, faster than the wind, laughing cutely, but uncontrollably. So now, we start our Journey to Fairy Tail. When we came to a large building with a large odd shaped mark that San highly thought that it looked like a disorientated bird, and the words saying, FAIRY TAIL, we knew that we were at the right place. I was so happy because I was going to see Wendy again, after seven long years. The doors were closed, and I sort of forgot to take off my tattered cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I opened them up, and I saw a full guild of people just staring at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"San whispered to me so no one will be able to hear," Wei Wei, your cloak."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI understood her hint and took span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"off/span my cloak almost style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Awwwwwww." Everyone said with their hands up to their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat's when it hit me….span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI normally get anger issues if someone calls me cute, and when they annoy me, so I got really angry how the whole guild thought I was cute. So, I used my powers. I have no idea of what had happened, but when San broke me out of my trance by punching me soft on my back, everything was upside down. People were down on the floor, tables on the roof, and people having many cuts. I felt very sorry to see this sight, so I quickly fixed everything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I called a girl with long brown hair, wearing long green tights and top showing everything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"Hey,/span you." I pointed over to her, and going to her." Have you seen Wendy Marvel?" She just shrugged. Apparently, she thought that I was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI yelled at her," I'm not Wendy. I'm her twin sister Wei Wei."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Oh. I think that she would've gone on a job with the others." She said. After she explained this, a cherry blossom haired seventeen-year-old boy acquainted with San. I knew that this was Ashitacka. He came up to San and said one word. emSAN./emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhile San was talking to Ashitacka, now named Natsu, I bud in and talked to san./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I tell her," Wendy is out on a job, so we have to stay, and wait for her." I then left to talk with anyone and everyone, until Wendy came./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I put on my cloak and waited. After minutes, Wendy and the others came. Amongst them, was an icy cold man with grey hair and a woman with red hair and red span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"armor/span. Then there was Wendy, who looked the same as me. I took span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"off/span my cloak and showed my face to Wendy. When she saw me, she questioned? I was shocked to hear this. I went over to San, with no emotion on the outside, but lots on the inside. I bud into San's conversation with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI told San how Wendy didn't remember me, and I told her emWHY? /emSan told me privately that she had to erase a part of Wendy's memory so she couldn't remember me... I was about to get angry at her, but she told me that the dragons forced her to./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Then why did Natsu remember span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"you,/span" I asked with many style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe just laughed unwittingly," I have no idea.''span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe only resolution to this span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"problem/span is to talk with Wendy and make her remember. I have to make her remember while talking to her. Thinking this, I took Wendy to the restroom, and talked to her… About everything…. And I mean everything. How she abandoned me when I was five. How San erased part of her memory so she wouldn't remember me. How I was a princess, and I how I had to go to council meeting every time my hand shined. She then span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"realized/span everything about me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After a few minutes, we left the restroom, and Wendy introduced me and San to all their friends. The guy with the grey hair, was Ice boy grey, as Natsu would like to call him, and he was an icemaker. The girl with the red hair was named Erza span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"Scarlet/span and was the supposed queen of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe girl who I asked was called Cana Alberona. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After we got introduced to all of Wendy and Natsu's new friends, Natsu asked us if we could join the guild. I wanted to... but there were some style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBefore San could say something, Wendy jumped at her," Can you?" San showed a puzzled style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanErza Scarlet then told her," It would be great to have you along. This guild is everything you need.'' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The thing was…. If we were to join a guild, we would have to leave when we are eighteen years old. Why?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSan told everyone." We can only join if we can leave when we are eighteen years old." I knew why. We are the princesses of sky and fire, and when we are eighteen, we have to leave to be the Queens, as we are legally adults. And we can't be with our friends. 'I can't wait till that day!'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"Hmmm,/span" Erza said with a perplexed thought. "You would have to talk to the master about that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I and San left to the master's conference room almost immediately. We opened the door, and we saw Master Makarov. He was a small man. Old but span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"energized/span. He wore a jester-kind of a span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"hat/span, and he looked like a jester. His clothes were yellow, blue, and gold. (also, green) We told him of our issues…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He was a mind reader. He even knew that we were princesses. (even though we didn't even tell him) We begged him to tell no one of our secret identity. He style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Back to our little issue…" He started. "You can join this guild, and leave when you're eighteen if you follow these two conditions."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanemWhatever it is, I shall follow it to join this guild. /emThe truth is, I really wanted to join this guild. emWho wouldn't? Who wouldn't want to join the Fairy Tail guild? Who wouldn't want to join a guild with your sister and best friend's friend?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"While daydreaming, I heard Makarov say one of the two conditions. I immediately arose from my day slumber and heard him out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"One of these two conditions span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"was/span that we have to wear erasable guild marks that we can erase with our own magic, but others cannot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The other of these two conditions is that we have to wear Fairy Tail necklaces. Master Makarov handed the necklaces. His face was shining as he handed us the necklaces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Makarov also told us that we can never tell any one of the guilds secrets and made us promise. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I looked down at my hands. It was holding a necklace. It was shaped as a Fairy Tail mark and had blue studded diamonds. It was a light blue shade, my span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"favorite/span span style="mso-no-proof: yes;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI looked over to San, and she was holding a necklace quite similar to mine, but it was bright red. It had ruby patterns, and it was fiery, just like her soul, and her existence. We put on the necklace and asked where we could get the guild marks. He told us to go to Mirajane Strauss, and she will help you. I was about to ask him who is Mirajane, but he pushed us, saying he's a busy man. We left his office wondering the same thing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'Who is Mirajane?' /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(at least I was thinking that) When we left, we saw a blonde. I hated blondes. They are disgusting… They are annoying and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Hi." She told us. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy.'' I was shocked as her voice was in the high range. It was really unnatural. I said hello back, and walked away politely. San had gone somewhere, and I didn't know where she went. After searching for what had seemed like forever, I found San chatting with a bar lady. Her hair was pale-ish white, and she would always stop chatting to San, and say something like, just a minute, as the elderly boys in the guild would call her to get some booze./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Her hair swayed and she was sweating. It looked like she needed help. I went over to her, and instantly I felt this cold breeze of magic come over me. emShe is a demon. This kind of magic feels makes me feel she's a demon. I better get my good side on her. /emI asked her if she needed help, and she was appreciative. I helped serve the elderly men, without showing my face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"A shadow cast upon my face, as I had a day nightmare. My whole body ached and I had an enormous headache. I gave the drinks, and I sat down. My eyebrows clutched./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 466.45pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"It was a rainy, upsetting day. No one was out of their houses…/span/p 


End file.
